The present invention relates to a modified 35 mm single lens reflex camera (hereinafter referred to as "35 mm SLR") which functions as a middle format, more sophisticated, higher performance camera (hereinafter referred to as "mid format camera"). Through various adjustments and modifications, the 35 mm SLR can be inexpensively converted to the higher performance "mid format camera" thereby providing a camera which has the double function of utilizing the best features of both cameras. Also the 35 mm SLR can be further modified to function as a "Polaroid" or self developing camera. It should be understood that "Polaroid" is a registered trademark of the Polaroid Company.
Presently known cameras can be classified into three basic types, that is, a 35 mm small size camera, a mid format medium size camera, and a large format large size camera. These cameras have their various advantages and disadvantages in accordance with their sizes. Generally speaking 35 mm cameras have the advantages of handling ease, responsiveness, inexpensive price and compact construction. However, because of their small size and small size negatives, the quality of the photograph, including color, sharpness of image, the number of operational controls and the like is not as good as the mid format cameras. On the other hand a middle size or mid format camera can produce a photograph of high quality color and image sharpness while providing a camera with many options, thereby giving the operator the flexibility of taking a variety of pictures under a variety of conditions. However, mid format cameras are very expensive and large in size and thus are very inconvenient to carry.
A demand has developed for a camera which combines the best features of both the small and mid format camera while eliminating the disadvantageous features of these cameras that is, a camera which is small and compact, easy to operate and carry while at the same time is capable of producing magnificently sharp, true-color images and create photographs which were heretofore only possible with the mid or large format cameras.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a modified 35 mm SLR camera which has the function of selectively performing as a 35 mm SLR camera, a mid format camera or a Polaroid or self-developing camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modified 35 mm SLR camera which is inexpensive, small and compact in size and easy to handle while at the same time is capable of taking pictures with magnificently sharp, true-color images comparable to those which can be taken with larger cameras.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention is directed to a 35 mm SLR camera equipped with an improved optical system, an adjustable view finder, a film back attachment with an associated gear system, and a Polaroid or self-developing type film back attachment which make it possible to convert a 35 mm SLR camera which possess the advantages of a small size camera to a Polaroid or self-developing camera or a mid format, middle size camera with the attendant advantages discussed hereinabove.